OS Un amour improbable mais pourtant
by LuNa-and-NaLu-Fic
Summary: Nami est une jeune femme de 21 ans qui se prostitue pour régler ses dettes. Mais elle va faire une rencontre fatidique dans une rue sombre.


Attention ! Lemon dans cet OS

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Hello moi c'est Nami. J'ai 21 ans et je vis dans les quartiers pauvres de New York. Mon passé est douloureux, mais je mis suis un peu remise. Je dis un peu car on ne guérit jamais totalement de ces blessures là. Je vous raconte:

Quand j'avais un peu plus de 4 ans, mon père nous a abandonnées ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Il disait que se n'était plus possible. Qu'il ne voulait pas continuer sa vie avec une famille dont il ne voyait aucun intérêt. À la suite de ça, à mes 10 ans ma mère s'est suicidé. Elle à juste laissé une banale lettre, en nous disant à moi et ma sœur de continuer à vivre pour elle. Ensuite à mes 17 ans ma sœur a été tuée par des yakusas devant mes yeux. J'ai juste eus le temps de m'enfuir. Après ça j'ai eus de gros problèmes d'argents. Je n'avais aucune solution. J'ai due vendre la seule chose qui pouvait encore valoir de la valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un. Cette chose n'est autre que mon corps. Oui je suis une péripatéticienne. Plus communément appelé prostitué. Je fais ça depuis 3 ans, dès que j'ai eus mes 18 ans, j'ai commencé à faire ça.

Là maintenant je traverse une rue sombre que j'ai souvent l'habitude d'emprunter. Je suis habillé d'une robe assez courte, noir, sans brettelles et très moulante. C'est ma tenue de travaille, après tout il faut faire envie. Mais là, j'ai fini, je me rends chez moi. Arrivé au milieu de cette rue, un homme sort de nulle part et me plaque contre un mur. Il a une main sur ma bouche et l'autre tien un couteau qu'il à positionné sur mon cou.

- Tu cris et t'es morte! Compris ?! Me dit-il

Je hoche la tête positivement. Il enlève sa main de ma bouche pour la positionner sur ma cuisse. Il retire le couteau de mon cou pour le ranger dans l'une de ses bottes. Ensuite il positionne sa main qui tenait le couteau sur ma taille. Il entreprend de m'embrasser le cou. Lorsque ses lèvres son posées sur ma peau je lui dis:

- Ce n'est pas gratuit. Lui annonçais-je.

Il déloge sa tête de mon cou et me regarde interrogatif.

- Tu crois que je me trimballe dans cette tenue car sa me fais plaisir ?

Il s'écarte un peu de moi et me regarde de haute en bas. Je le vois me faire un grand sourire, que je qualifierais de taquins.

- Tu l'auras ton fric si c'est se que tu veux.

(L.E.M.O.N)

Il reprend où il en était. Il remonte ses baisés jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche. De la commence une bataille langoureuse entre nos deux langues. Bataille qui s'arrête une fois que nous n'ayons plus d'oxygène. Il descend ses baisés dans mon cou, jusque dans mon décolleté. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, tandis que l'une des mienne s'est réfugié dans son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns en batailles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir les cheveux si doux. Cette douceur me procure des sensations encore étrangères pour moi mais pas désagréables. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait déjà descendu la fermeture de ma robe, et qu'il entreprenait maintenant d'enlever mon soutien gorge lui aussi sans brettelles. Un vent froid me passe sur la peau. Ce qui me fait prendre conscience que je suis entrain de faire ça en pleine rue. C'est la première fois, d'habitude c'est souvent dans la voiture du client ou dans un motel. Seulement ce vent ne me donne pas froid. Il ne fait qu'attiser la chaleur en moi. Cette chaleur que seul cet homme à réussi à déclencher. Il masse énergiquement ma poitrine d'une main tendis que l'autre est entre mes reins. Avec sa langue il taquine l'un de mes tétons déjà durci pas le plaisir qu'il me procure. Moi qui suis d'habitude dégouté de cet acte de chair, je le trouve beaucoup plus attrayant maintenant. Il s'arrête et me regarde intensément dans les yeux. Je pus remarquer une cicatrice sous son l'œil gauche. Il m'embrasse encore une fois langoureusement. Tout en le faisant, il passe ses mains sous ma robe pour la remonter. Il me porte et me pose sur une pile de cartons qui se trouvait à côté de nous. Il enlève ensuite ma culotte. Tendis que moi, je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour y découvrir une incroyable musculature. Je le lui retire pour qu'il soit torse nue. Je contemple ses abdos en me mordant la lèvre inférieure de retenue, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse une nouvelle fois tout en me caressant ma partie intime. Je gémis sous ses caresses. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et me dire d'un air séducteur:

- C'est moi qui te fais autant d'effet ou c'est la même chose pour tout t'es clients?  
- La ferme et continue!

Oui je voulais qu'il continue. Répondre à sa question m'aurais trop embarrassé. Pourtant je devrais y être habitué, mais cet homme me chamboule. Il se remet à sourire surement a-t'il comprit se que je ressentais. Il continue ses caresses pendant peut-être bien 5 minutes sous mes gémissements incessants, avant de s'accroupir. Je lui demande alors:

- Qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Chuuut et laisse toi faire.

À peine a-t-il dit cette phrase que je sens un truc humide sur ma partie intime. Je gémis sur la surprise. Il lèche mon clitoris, me le suçote, me le mordille avant de me pénétrer de sa langue. Mes gémissements redoublent d'intensités sous cet assaut. Au bout de 10 minutes, une sensation d'extase extrême me parcourt tout le corps me faisant hurler de plaisir. Il se relève et m'embrasse avant de me dire toujours avec un sourire séducteur:

- Heureusement que cette rue est déserte! Il te reste de l'énergie?

Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse en l'attirant contre moi et en passant mes jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Je déboutonne son pantalon tout en le maintenant pour pas qu'il lui tombe sur les chevilles. Je passe ma main dans son caleçon pour y caresser sa virilité. Il soupire de délectation. Je fais quelques vas et viens avant de sortir le jouet de son emballage. Il m'embrasse, sort une capote avant de la mettre et de me pénétrer sauvagement. Je gémis encore. Il commence ses vas et viens tantôt lents, tantôt rapides mais toujours plus puissants les uns que les autres. Tout en me caressant et m'embrassant, il accélère la cadence. Mes gémissements se sont transformés en crie puis en hurlement. Cet homme me fait littéralement perdre la tête. Au bout de 5 minutes je ne tiens plus et atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Il se retire, enlève la capote et la jette. Il reste encore un peu contre moi le temps de reprendre son souffle puis on se rhabille.  
(Fin du L.E.M.O.N)

Une fois parfaitement rhabillé il me tend des billets.

- Tiens.

Je les prends et le remercie en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

- Faudrait qu'on se revoit un de ses quatre. Lui dis-je  
- Tu as tellement pris t'on pied que tu veux me revoir ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air taquin  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! M'écriais-je  
- Héhé! Ok d'ac on se reverra ma belle.  
- Je te laisse mon num. Si t'a besoins de mes services...

Il rentre mon numéro dans son portable et me demande mon prénom pour pouvoir le mettre.

- Ton prénom ?  
- Nami.  
- D'ac j'y penserais Nami. Salut!  
- Bye!

On alla chacun de notre côté. Je rentrais et me couchais directe. Le soir je ressors pour aller travailler jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsque je rentre chez moi je réemprunte la même ruelle qu'hier. Je marche moins vite qu'à mon habitude dans l'espoir de le revoir, lui cette homme qui, et je peux vous l'assurer, est le seul à pouvoir me faire autant sensation. J'ai pourtant essayé cette nuit de retrouver ces sensations avec ces hommes. Mais aucuns n'étaient à la hauteur de celui-ci.

Cela a duré deux semaines. Deux semaines à espérer un coup de fil de sa part. Deux semaines à marcher lentement dans cette rue sombre dans l'espoir de le revoir me plaquer au mur et me faire ressentir encore toutes ces sensations. Deux semaines que j'attends. Je suis en se moment même couché dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas me lever. Dans 2h je dois aller travailler. Je ne veux pas. Mais j'y vais, toujours dans l'espoir de le revoir dans cette ruelle. Je m'étire et entreprend de me lever quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde qui m'appelle. Un numéro masqué. Je décroche alors:

- Allo ?  
- Nami ?  
- Oui. C'est qui ?  
- L'homme qui t'a fait prendre ton pied dans une ruelle.

A l'entente de cette phrases mon cœur à raté d'un battement. Enfin il m'appelle. Je me reprends vite et lui dis:

- Ah je vois! Pourquoi tu m'appelle?  
- N'est-ce pas évident? J'ai besoins de t'es services. M'avoua-t-il  
- D'accord t'a cas passer chez moi.  
- Ton adresse? Me demanda-t-il  
- C'est la maison à l'angle de Grundig. (Nom inventé) L'informais-je  
- Ouais je vois. Je suis là dans 10 minutes. À tout de suite!  
- D'accord à tout de suite!

Enfin il m'a appelé. Dans 10 minutes il est là. Mais attend! Jamais je n'ai invité l'un de mes client chez moi! Tempi... c'est sa récompense pour me donner du plaisir. Oui on va dire ça comme ça. Dans 10 minutes hein... cela voudrait dit qu'il habite dans les alentours? Le temps de mes pensées et j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me rends compte alors que je suis encore en sous-vêtement. Tempi je vais ouvrir comme ça. Je me rends devant la porte et l'ouvre pour le découvrir sur le perron. Il me regarde de haute en bas avec encore se sourire taquins et me dit:

- Tu ouvre t'a porte toujours dans cette tenue ou c'est seulement pour moi?  
- Quand tu m'as appelé je venais de me réveiller, je n'ai pas eus le temps de m'habiller. De toute façon je suppose que sa ne te dérange pas. Au moins t'en auras moins à retirer.  
- Pas faux!

Il rentre dans ma maison en me poussant à l'intérieur tout en m'embrassant. Il referme la porte avec son pied. Je nous dirige directement dans ma chambre. Ma maison est plein pied. (Un seul étage)

(L.E.M.O.N)

Il m'allonge sur mon lit et se met à califourchon sur moi. Il descend ses baisers dans mon cou. Mes mains se glissent sous son tee-shirt pour retrouver cette musculature fascinante pour moi. Je caresse ses abdos bien dessiné alors que lui enlève mon soutien gorge, le balance dans la pièce et commence à me torturer de sa langues sur mes tétons durci. Je gémis déjà. Ces sensations refont surface. J'ai tellement espéré. Une chaleur inconnue s'installe dans mon bas ventre. Des frissons me parcourent tout le corps. Je lui retire son tee-shirt qui mes devenue gênant. Toujours en continuant de l'embrasser, je reprends le dessus sur lui. Je descends mes baisé dans son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux, pour arrivé sur ses abdos. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise. Je détache sa ceinture, déboutonne son pantalon et descend sa braguette. Je remonte jusqu'à ses douces lèvres pour m'en emparer avec les miennes. Je retire son pantalon et passe main mains dans son caleçon pour prendre en main cette chose que je convoite le plus chez cet homme. Je commence des vas et viens sur son membre déjà durci. Je lui retire son caleçon et commence à fait de petit baisé dessus. Il se relève sur ses coudes surpris et me demande:

- Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il  
- Je te rends juste la pareille mon chère. Lui-dis-je.

Il ne dit rien mais me refait se petit sourire taquins. Il se rallonge et ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécié les sensations que je lui procure. Je me re-concentre sur ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des petites gâteries à mes clients. On couche juste ensemble et c'est tous. Je m'en fou qui prenne leur pied ou pas. Mais pour lui je veux être à la hauteur. Je continue mes baisers, je suçote son gland, lèche, mordille toujours en faisant des vas et viens avec ma mains. Tous sa avant de le prendre à pleine bouche et de faire des vas et viens avec. Plus sa va plus il gémit fort jusqu'à crié de plaisir avant d'atteindre l'apogée et de tout lâcher dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. J'avale goulument son liquide avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus.

- Alors satisfait?  
- C'était super ma belle. Je me demande qui t'a appris tout sa?

Je ne réponds pas mais rougie très fortement. Heureusement que je peux mettre sa sur le compte de la chaleur. À vrais dire je n'ai jamais appris à faire ce genre de chose j'ai juste suivie mon instinct. Cela me flatte un peu. Je lui sourie aussi de manière taquine avant que mon regard chocolat ne plonge dans le sien d'un noir si intense et profond à la fois. J'ai l'impression que ses pupilles me transpercent tellement qu'il me regarde intensément. Il m'embrasse une fois de plus tout en se collant à moi. Je peux ressentir qu'il a une nouvelle érection car son sexe est contre le mien. Il descend ses baisers dans mon cou tout en descendant ses caresses jusqu'à mon intimité. Il joue de ses doigts avec mon clitoris. Il descend ses baisers jusqu'à ma poitrine. Lèche, suçote et mordille mes tétons. Je gémis encore. Il rentre un doigt en moi et fait quelque va et viens. Lorsqu'il juge qu'il n'y a plus de résistance il en rentre un deuxième. Il s'amuse à me torturé. Mes gémissements redoublent d'intensités. Il retire ses doigts. Je soupire de frustration il sourie et met une capote. Une fois mise, il me pénètre en un coup de rein puissant me faisant totalement perdre la tête. Il continue ses vas et viens de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus je crie jusqu'à m'en décrocher les cordes vocale. La pressions s'accumule dans nos deux bassins jusqu'à devenir instable et exploser comme un énorme feu d'artifice!

(Fin du L.E.M.O.N)

Ils retombe sur moi on est tous deux recouverts de sueur. Je regarde l'heur sur mon réveille est constate que les deux heurs y sont passé.

- Merde je vais être en retard!  
- Pour ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix fatigué.  
- Bah aller travailler!  
- T'es pas en retard t'a commencé avant l'heur même. Me dit-il  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas mon lieue habituelle. Mon patron n'est pas censé savoir que j'ai travaillé ici ! M'exclamais-je  
- T'inquiète pas t'a cas dire que t'étais avec un super client.  
- Je ne suis pas sur que sa marche!

Il me regarde, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Il part vers son pantalon et en sort une grosse liasse de billets. Il les poses sur la table de chevet. Je me rends compte de la somme. Il y a bien 20000$ facile. Je le regarde avec des yeux énormes comme des soucoupes

- Mais... que... bafouillais-je  
- Hahahaha! La tête que tu tire! Rigola-t-il  
- Mais...

Il me regarde intensément et me dit.

- Est-ce assez pour t'avoir toute la nuit ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois sérieux et séducteur.

Je le regarde et un grand sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. L'idée de rester toute la nuit avec lui ne me déplaît pas au contraire.

- Y a largement assez ! Fis-je dans un grand sourire

Il me sourie et me rejoint dans mon lit il pose sa tête sur mes sein et me dit:

- Alors appelle ton patron.

Je lui sourie et appelle mon patron pour lui dire. Bien sur au début j'ai à peine le temps de m'expliqué qu'il m'engueule. Je lui explique alors que je suis avec un gros client qui m'a payé pour la nuit. À l'entente de la somme qu'il m'a donné, il m'a tous de suite ordonné de le bichonner et de faire tous se qui lui plaira. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette ordre, même sans je l'aurais fait. Car cet homme est unique, et je sais que quelque part en moi je ne peu lui dire non. On reste tout le reste de la nuit dans cette position à papoter. Je pense qu'il à juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il peut discuter sans se prendre la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il avait 19 ans et qu'il venait de finir les cours. Je suis assez rassuré de savoir sa. Car je sais qu'il à reçut une bonne éducation. Il m'a dit en se vantant qu'il était très populaire avec les filles. En même temps sa m'étonne pas. Il a une gueule d'ange, un corps d'apollons, et si il fait ressentir à toutes ces filles se qu'il me fait ressentir, il doit en combler plus d'une.  
Il vient d'une famille assez riche ce qui explique la somme qui ma donné plus tôt. Mais il ne ma pas donner son Nom. Ni son prénom d'ailleurs.

C'était toutes les semaines comme ça. Il m'appelait en numéro masqué, me demandait la permission de passer chez moi, et me payait pour toute la nuit. On le faisait puis après on parlait de tout et de rien. Je lui ai même raconter mon passer inintéressant. Il m'a écouté sagement en fumant une cigarette. Grâce au somme d'argent qu'il me donnait je suis devenue le nouveau poulain de mon patron. Il me dit qu'il est fier de moi, qu'il me considère comme sa propre fille. Cela me fait bien rire. Il laissera alors sa fille se prostituer? Quel genre d'homme est-il? Enfin bref, toutes les semaines j'attendais avec impatience son coup de fil. Comme un enfant attendant le jour de noël.

Au fil des semaines, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour cet homme. Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Mon cœur s'emballait à chacun de ses coups de fil, à chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi. Là je suis dans mon lit je viens de me réveiller à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regardé qu'il m'appelle et décroche

- Allo? Fis-je d'une voix endormie  
- tu as une petite voix je te dérange ? Me demanda-t-il  
- Non j'étais juste entrain de dormir. Répondis-je.  
- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. S'excusa-t-il  
- Pas grave.  
- Je peux passer?  
- Moui la porte sera ouverte. T'a cas entré directement.  
- Ok à toute à l'heur.

Je me lève, déclenche la porte et retourne dans mon lit. 15 minutes plus tard j'entends la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'entends des bruis de pas se diriger vers ma chambre il ouvre la porte et me dit:

- Coucou ! S'écria-t-il tout joyeux.  
- 'Lu.  
- Tu n'as pas peur de dormir la porte ouverte comme sa? Me demanda-il  
- Elle n'était pas ouverte, je viens de l'ouvrir. Lui répondis-je  
- Alors tu t'es levé pour ouvrir la porte et tu t'es recouché ? Résuma-t-il  
- Moui c'est ça.  
- Tu es vraiment fascinante toi !  
- Mmm.

Je me décide à le regarder et le vois tenir grosse une boite en carton.

- C'est quoi sa?

Il s'assied sur mon lit et pose la boite sur mes jambes. Je le regarde interrogatif et me dit:

- Regarde!

Il ouvre la boite pour me faire voir un chaton.

- Un chat ? Fis-je blasé  
- Oui je l'ai trouvé en venant ici. Il est mignon hein?  
- Moui.  
- Sauf que je ne peux pas le ramener cher moi. Mon vieux déteste les chats je suis sur qu'il l'égorgerait. Donc je me demandais si tu pouvais le garder ici ? Me demanda-t-il avec une bouille de petit enfant affin de m'attendrir.  
- Je veux bien être gentille mais y a des limites.

Il me regarde avec un air de chien battu. Comment veut tu résister à ça toi. Oui, plus on se voyait plus il me montrait sa personnalité. Il est très enfantin mais peut se montrer adulte quand il le faut. Je le regardais sans lui répondre ne voulant pas craquer.

- T'auras juste à le nourrir j'achèterais les croquettes et tout se qu'il lui faut. Me dit-il  
- Ok d'accord ta gagné... Soupirais-je  
- Oh merci je t'adore !

Qui me dise qu'il m'adore m'a fait super plaisir mais en même temps me pince le cœur. Comme ci j'aurais voulus entendre d'autres mots de sa part.

Il m'embrasse comme il en à pris l'habitude. Mais ne me rejoint pas.

- Je te laisse il faut que j'aille lui acheter tous ce qu'il lui faut. Je reviendrais.

Je le laisse partir malgré mes envies. Je me lave m'habille et met le chat dans la cuisine. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Tempi je pars travailler. C'est mon dernier soir après j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Mes dettes sont toutes remboursées grâce au sacré somme qu'il me laisse toutes les semaines. Lorsque je rentre au petit matin, je vois dans la cuisine 2 gamelles, une litière et tout est remplis. Le chat à même un petit coussin où il ses installé. Je vois 3 paquets de croquettes, et 3 de litières.

- Il était obligé d'en prendre autant?

Une minute! Si tout ça c'est là ça veut dire qu'il est rentré par effraction chez moi ! Il va m'entendre lui ! Sur la table de la cuisine je remarque un chapeau de paille, son chapeau de paille qu'il a tous le temps et sa chaine, par laquelle je le tirais pour le faire venir à moi lors de nos ébats. Il a due les oublier. Il reviendra surement les chercher. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et pars me coucher.

Sa fait 3 mois. 3 mois que je n'ai pas vue cette homme. Il me manque terriblement... Je me suis rendue compte que j'en étais tombé amoureuse. Surement depuis le premier regarde d'ailleurs. Je suis maintenant caissière à mi-temps à la superette du coin. Ce n'est pas super top comme job mais sa me permet de mieux vivre. Il sait peut-être que j'ai arrêté mon activité et se serai peut être pour cette raison qu'il ne m'appelle plus. Je n'ai aucuns moyens de le joindre ou de le retrouver. Je ne connais pas son nom et il m'appelait tout le temps en numéro masqué. Quelque part sa me fait mal qu'il ne vienne plus me voir. Cela prouve que je n'étais vraiment que une prostitué à ses yeux. Je suis en se moment même assis sur le perron de ma maison à le pleurer. Pourquoi me suis-je voilé la face! Je continue à pleurer pendant 10 minutes. Ce qui me fait arrêter est une veste qui c'est mise sur mes épaules dénudé à cause de mon débardeur. Je vois les jambes de quelqu'un devant moi. Je relève la tête pour le découvrir lui. Me regardant fixement et interrogatif.

- Pourquoi tu pleure? Me demanda-t-il

Sans plus attendre je me jette dans ses bras. Mes pleures redoublent, mais cette fois ci je pleur de joie. Il ressert son étreinte autour de ma taille je place mon nez dans son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur sauvage. Une odeur que je ne pourrais décrire mais qui m'envoute tant. Il remonte ses mains sur mes joues en séchant mes larmes à l'aide de ses pouces et m'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'avais fait avant. Il m'embrasse amoureusement. Je fus surprise mais réponds tout de même volontiers à son baiser. Nous, nous séparons par manque de souffle. Nous, nous regardions et nous nous jetions l'un sur l'autre comme 2 bêtes sauvages

(L.E.M.O.N)

On se dirige sans discuter dans ma chambre. Il enlève au passage la veste qu'il à mis au préalable sur mes épaules. Il me fait tomber sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi. Il descend ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Chacun de ses baisers me donne la sensation de me bruler tellement ils sont ardant. Il me lèche en remontant dans mon cou et s'attarde un moment au creux de celui-ci. Il enlève ensuite mon débardeur, puis mon soutien gorge devenue bien trop encombrant pour lui. Il remonte ses mains qui était jusque là sur ma taille à ma poitrine. Il joue de ses doigts avec mes tétons durci avant d'y poser sa langues et de me faire languir. Mes mains elles sont sous sont tee-shirt dans son dos. Je l'ai remonte alors jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il se relève et enlève son tee-shirt lui-même. Je pus remarquer une énorme cicatrice qui n'était pas l mois. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour cherché une réponse mais n'y voir rien alors j'essaye de lui demander:

- Qu'est-ce... Commençais-je à lui demander.  
- T'occupe. Me répondit-il ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

Il n'a pas l'aire de vouloir en parlé. Seule une lueur de tristesse que je décèle dans ses yeux. Je ne cherche pas plus loin et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il y répond et enlève mon pantalon. J'en fais de même pour le sien. Mes mains sont toujours sur ses omoplates lorsque qu'il commence à caresser mon intimité à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. J'essaye de me contrôler tant bien que mal. Je glisse l'une de mes mains dans son caleçon et caresse de haute en bas son membre déjà durci. Il commence lui aussi à gémir. Il balance ma culotte à travers la pièce, j'en fais de même avec son caleçon. Et il m'embrasse tout en me pénétrant en un coup de rein puissant. Une fois complètement en moi, il commence à se mouvée. Il fait des vas et viens à m'en faire perdre la tête. Tous mes sens se bousculent, ma respiration se saccade, tout comme la sienne. La pression s'accumule dans mon bas ventre au rythme de ses coups de rein toujours plus intense les uns que les autres. Il me caresse les seins, m'embrasse, tous sa me rend dingue. J'enroule mes jambes autours de ses hanches pour plus de plaisir. Il accélère c'est mouvement mes faisant planté mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Nos gémissements fusent dans la pièce, se synchronisant ensemble. La pression augmente encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être supportable. Il me donne un dernier coup de rein en buttant contre mon col de l'utérus m'envoyant dans un autre univers. Il se retire et laisse son liquide coulé sur les draps.  
(Fin du L.E.M.O.N)

Il retombe sur moi essoufflé et suintant de sueur. Je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas mis de capote. Je commence à le lui dire:

- On n'a pas...

Il met un doigt sur mes lèvres me faisant signe de ne pas parler pour l'instant. Je lui obéis sagement. Une fois son souffle repris il me regarde interrogateur. Surement me demande-t' il se dont je voulais lui parler.

- On n'a pas mis de capote. Lui fis-je remarquer.  
- Ah ouais pas faux... tempi. Fit-il d'un ton neutre  
- Je peux tomber enceinte mais tu t'en fou ? Lui demandais-je surprise.  
- Le mal est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et puis assumer un enfant ne me pose aucun souci.

Je baisse la tête. Je suis à la fois heureuse et en colère. Je suis heureuse car il assumera l'enfant et en colère car il ne prend pas conscience de la gravité de la situation. Bien sur ma colère prend le dessus.

- T'es vraiment inconscient ! Ce n'est pas facile d'élever un enfant, et subvenir à ses besoin coûte chère !  
- Ecoute, mon vieux viens de mourir je suis maintenant multi milliardaire. Alors avoir un gosse ce n'est pas ce qui me ruinera le plus.  
- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton argent ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ! M'écriais-je en m'énervant  
- « Rien à foutre de mon argent ! » dis une prostitué qui vend son corps contre de l'argent ! Tu sais des prostitué ce n'est pas se qui manque à NY ! Alors estime-toi heureuse que je vienne dans ce quartier pourris juste pour te voir !  
- Mais je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de ton argent! Va les voir t'es autres prostitués! Je suis sur qu'elles se feront un plaisir de te plumer. Barre-toi de chez moi !

Il me plaque contre le lit et m'agrippe mes poignets en me les serrant forts.

- Tu me fais mal abruti ! Dégage ! Criais-je rageusement.  
- Si tu n'en as tellement rien à foutre, pourquoi tu viens de coucher avec moi hein ?! Cria-t-il sur le même ton que moi  
- Car je suis tombé amoureuse de toi crétin ! Criais-je sans m'en rendre compte pour qu'il me lâche.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ces paroles prononcé que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Il me regarde lui aussi tout aussi surpris de se que je viens de dire.

- Tu... t'es... t'es amoureuse de moi ? Bafouilla-t-il.  
- Oublie... je... j'ai rien dit... dis-je tout bas.  
- Si. Tu viens de dire que tu m'aime. Dit-il d'un ton joueur qui me tape sur le système  
- Et alors ! Commençais-je encore à m'énerver. Qu'est-ce que sa change ?!  
- Tous. Car moi aussi je t'aime Nami. Me susurra-t-il.

Je le regarde surprise avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec une infinie tendresse. Je réponds à son baisé. Nous, nous séparons par manque de souffle. Je me rend compte alors d'une chose:

- Au faite... commençais-je  
- Hm?  
- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de l'homme que j'aime. Lui avouais-je.  
- Shishishi ! Luffy... je m'appelle Luffy. Me souris-t-il.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Donnez-moi vos avis !


End file.
